The Black Family Peril
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: How did the Black family line dissapear anyway.  We know Sirius died, but what happened before Azkaban, before insanity, before estrangement, before marriage, before sacrifice. A story that follows the last generation of Blacks from start to finish.
1. A Black is Born

**The Black Family Peril**

A Black Has Been Born

It was a cold January day and Druella was sitting in the study reading a book. Her husband Cygnus walked into the room and looked at her.

"Looking for star names?" Cygnus questioned as he saw the book on Greek mythology.

"I guess Cygnus, but I've found an interesting girls name. What do you think about Nymphadora?" Cygnus let out somewhat of a snort and Druella turned and gave him a dirty look.

"What Cygnus you want to name our son Pollux." Cygnus walked and sat next to his heavily pregnant wife.

"That was my father's name and I would like it to be passed on." Druella sighed she couldn't stand the thought of her own son being named Pollux. It was bad enough Cygnus was practically forcing her to name their child after a star, but on top of that it had to be what he wanted.

"I understand it's your father's name Cygnus, but I will not have our son being tortured because his name is so weird." Cygnus gave her a look and Druella just sighed. "Besides I like Arcturus so much better and it's still a star name." Cygnus nodded, but he was really disappointed he had adored his father and this would please him so much.

"What if we have a girl Cygnus?"

"We won't be having a girl Druella this baby will be a boy, the heir to the Black family." Druella sighed and got up from her seat.

"If it's a girl I want her to be called Bellatrix."

"What about Walburga after my sister." Druella gave Cygnus a look of pure disgust. She hated his older sister. She found the woman vile and a bit of an old hag even though she was only twenty five years old. "Come on Druella she's not that bad, and she'll be visiting us later today to talk about the wedding." That was it for Druella she had had enough of Cygnus' nonsense.

"You think you can invite her over when this baby is about to pop out of me any day Cygnus. I hate her and you know that; are you purposely trying to torture me? Cygnus this baby doesn't stop kicking and I swear if your sister complains because I'm not being a good hostess I will throw something at her." Cygnus stared in fear at his wife. He could tell she was serious, but there was no time for discussion as Walburga apparated into the study.

"Hello brother" she said with a smile. "Hello Druella" when Walburga said this she made a face and Druella just rolled her eyes.

"Would you like something to drink?" Druella asked nicely. She may not like Walburga, but she was civil for the sake of her husband.

"No Druella I'd actually like to get down to business." Walburga moved to where Cygnus sat and placed her things down. There were papers, fabric samples, and various other items in the mist of Walburga's folders. She sat next to her brother and Druella sat across from them.

"Do you have a color scheme in mind?" Druella asked. Walburga looked at her blankly and Cygnus prompted her to speak.

"You were thinking of emerald green right Walburga?" She nodded and pulled out some of her fabrics.

"These are what I want the table clothes to look like, and my maid of honor Rachelle will take care of making sure they are ordered." Druella looked up at her sister-in-law; she thought that she was supposed to be maid of honor.

"Walburga what happened to me being maid of honor?"

"Well Rachelle and I have been friends for a while and you're pregnant so I decided to hand the duty to her." Druella's eyes lit in fury; why did she always have to be such a bitch.

"Walburga you do understand that I could pop out this baby any day right?" Walburga sighed and shifted through some more papers.

"Yes, but you never know right." Druella had had enough as Walburga showed Cygnus some pictures of cakes she got up and threw one of the pillows on the couch across the room.

"Fine I'm going to rest for a bit so you two can" but she stopped in midsentence and looked down. There was fluid running down her stockings and pooling onto the floor.

"Druella did your water just" but there was no need for Cygnus to finish as Druella nodded yes.

* * *

Two days later Druella was lying on her bed in emense pain. She had been in labor for almost forty eight hours and nothing would make the baby come out.

"I guess this child is going to be stubborn" Cygnus said trying to make light conversation. Druella looked up at him though with pure rage on her face.

"If you make another snide comment Cygnus I assure you that I will castrate you in your sleep." Cygnus stepped back and let Druella's midwife through.

"I'm going to have to check you know Mrs. Black." Druella nodded and the midwife did her examination. The rest of the family was downstairs waiting for the baby, but somehow she felt as if everyone was watching her. This baby was to be the first new Black of a generation; a leader and hopefully the heir. "Miss I think it's about time you pushed; sir would you take her hand so she has something to hold onto." Cygnus nodded and moved over to his wife grabbing her hand.

"Are you ready for this Druella" he asked politely, but Druella was in a lot of pain and was quick to snap back.

"What the hell do you think Cygnus?"

"Now I need you to push and count to ten." Druella moved and began to push down pushing as hard as she could, but when the ten came she was just extremely exhausted.

"It hurts" Druella said and turned to Cygnus.

"You're doing well" the midwife spoke. "Surprisingly enough I think about two more pushes will do it." Druella began to push again and let out a scream which startled Cygnus next to her.

"Is she ok?" he asked concerned that his wife was dieing.

"I assure you sir this is all natural." Druella pushed for a final time and just as the midwife said the baby slide right out of her, and she let out a sigh of relief. The baby cried and both Druella and Cygnus laughed at the sound.

"It's a girl" the midwife shouted and Druella looked up at her husband. His smile faltered and he looked down as the girl was passed back to Druella. She cried, but she was beautiful. She had a head full of raven black hair and eyes just as black.

"Cygnus she looks like a Black alright." Druella looked back to him and as he saw his daughter cry in front of him he smiled.

"Bellatrix that is looks like a Black." Druella looked up at him.

"Really are you ok with it." He nodded.

"I think Bellatrix Druella Black is a perfect name." He knelt down and hugged his wife. He then took his daughter. As he looked up at her he changed as a person. Yes she was a girl, and she wasn't the heir to the Black family, but they could always try again. This girl was all that mattered right now.

"A Black has been born." Cygnus whispered to himself and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

**I know I shouldn't be writing any more, but this has been in my head for so long. Basically this story starts with Bellatrix's birth and will go all the way till the Battle of Hogwarts. It's going to be long, but it will mainly be about how the Black family line extingusted with Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus. Please review. :D**


	2. His Little Girl

**The Black Family Peril**

His Little Girl

About fifteen minutes after Bellatrix was born Cygnus found himself getting impatient. All Druella wanted to do was breastfeed the baby and cuddle with her, but Cygnus he wanted to show off his girl to the world, he wanted to say I started the next generation.

"Druella could I take her downstairs?" he asked looking at his wife. Druella looked up from her daughter who yawned and fell asleep in her arms.

"I guess, but please don't send too many people up here. My mother and sister are about all I can take right now honey." Cygnus walked over and took Bellatrix out of her arms, she moved swiftly into his arms without any problems.

"So could I send Walburga up?" he asked jokingly. She shot him a look of pure menace and he sighed. "I was just joking take it easy please." At that he walked quickly out of the room and down the marble staircase. Before he entered the parlor he looked at his daughter carefully for the first time. She had a mass of raven black curls and the softest skin; she lay silent and he couldn't imagine anything more peaceful than the child in his arms. He looked to the door ahead of him and took a breath before entering he knew it was going to be hectic in here. His family was basically royalty after all it was almost like a princess had been born, and in his mind she was his little princess. Without further ado he pushed open the doors, and revealed the family behind them. Walburga was the first one to come up to her new niece.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked quickly.

"It's a girl Walburga her name is Bellatrix." Nearly everyone let out some form of delight whether it was a laugh, a giggle, or even Druella's mother crying there was nothing, but happiness in the room.

"Where there any complications Cygnus?" his father asked carefully.

"No dad everything went smoothly I was threatened a couple of times, but that seemed to be normal according to the midwife." Pollux chuckled and put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Don't worry I was cursed out too by the time you came along well let's just say I was used to it." Cygnus nodded and Pollux moved to the corner where his mother was sitting. Irma Black had fallen ill and the doctors said it could be a year at the most; Cygnus expected she would make until Walburga's wedding and then pass on. Druella's mother Victoria walked up to Cygnus and touched her granddaughter's head lightly, Bellatrix awoke at the soft touch and looked up. She looked up at Victoria and let out a shriek.

"Looks like someone wants their mother" Druella's sister Margaret said from her mother's side. Victoria nodded and looked up to Cygnus.

"Can I walk her upstairs?" Cygnus nodded and placed his daughter in her grandmother's arm, Druella's father had died last year and this was the most he had seen Victoria smile since that time. He watched as she and Margaret made their way upstairs and he realized he was really upset. He would have to stay down here and talk with the family, but all he could think of was that little girl upstairs that was all his.

**Sorry for the long wait on an update, I've been quite busy and right now I'm focusing on finishing my other fan fiction Vice and Virtue. I'm looking for about another five reviews before I update. I really need a lot of feedback with this and I'm open to suggestions. Just leave them in a review and I welcome constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
